


Медведь, матрёшка, балалайка

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Relationships: Artem Dzyuba & Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ритуал





	Медведь, матрёшка, балалайка

Соврёт тот, кто скажет, что ничего не боится в жизни. Вот и Серхио боялся: серьёзной травмы, бед на головы близких, смерти, наконец. Но Ритуала в его списке страхов не было.

Самый первый раз он был принимающей стороной — игроки Севильи выбрали его единогласно, в награду за тот штрафной. Серхио в свои 19 был, конечно, полной задницей и гордился собственной дерзостью, но, когда после интеллигентного стука в дверь вошёл капитан Реала — Рауль — кумир и тайная страсть, растерялся настолько, что «жертве» ещё и пришлось его утешать и подбадривать. Это был очень нестандартный Ритуал. Серхио до сих пор краснел, вспоминая. Напоследок Рауль шепнул ему:

— Переходи к нам. Возможность будет, обещаю.

Тогда Серхио понял, что из Ритуала можно извлечь вполне практическую пользу.

Потом было всякое. Помогало то, что ничего происходящее на Ритуале не могло стать предметом травли или насмешек. Даже если всё выходило из под контроля и участник действа выбывал из строя, все воспринимали случившееся как обычную травму, коих в футболе предостаточно.

Примерно об этом Серхио размышлял, отправляясь в указанный номер очередной паршивой российской гостиницы. Русский голкипер и капитан вызывал у него противоречивые чувства. Скорее всего, с ним будет непросто: слишком смешливо тот стрелял глазами на второй или третьей жеребьёвке этого кошмарного матча и слишком уверенно хлопнул вратарской перчаткой Серхио по заднице, чего за русскими вроде обычно не водилось. С другой стороны, Акинфеев был интересен, привлекателен и (Серхио успел поинтересоваться у Дениса) считался столпом морали. Ладно, тем любопытнее.

Когда дверь открылась, взгляд Серхио упёрся не в лицо, а в широченную грудь. Выше обнаружились ехидная улыбка и голубые глаза форварда, заколотившего им злосчастный пеналь. «Дзюба», — вспомнил Серхио надпись на футболке. Вот же блин. Столп морали, видимо, решил не участвовать в сомнительных обрядах и прислал своего вице.

Дзюба сделал приглашающий жест и отодвинулся. Серхио вошёл в предсказуемо облезлый номер. Так. Придётся как-то коммуницировать.

— Говоришь по-английски?

— London is the capital of Great Britain, — бодро отрапортовал Дзюба, усаживаясь на кровать.

— Медведь, матрёшка, балалайка, — мрачно ответил Серхио на ломаном русском, сел рядом и, покосившись на Дзюбу, добавил: — Водка.

— Водки нет, — рассмеялся Дзюба, демонстрируя прекрасное владение языком Шекспира и Бэкхэма. — Вискарь есть. Будешь?

Серхио очень хотелось ответить, что это зависит от того, что именно Дзюба планирует на эту ночь. Уж больно тот был здоров. Даже Жерар не выглядел настолько подавляюще.

Не дождавшись ответа, Дзюба принес стаканы и бутылку, разлил и приветливо поинтересовался:

— Так как у вас, пидорасов, принято? Сразу в постель или там сначала поговорить?

— Сам пидорас, — огрызнулся Серхио, принимая стакан, — по всякому бывает. А что, у вас Ритуала что ли нету?

— Нету, представляешь. Или, может, я не в курсе.

— Повезло, — вздохнул Серхио, опрокидывая виски в горло. Замер, обождав, пока в желудке станет горячо. — А ты вообще с мужчинами пробовал?

Смотреть, как Дзюба краснеет, было приятно. Будто рассвет над морем наблюдать. Но и тревожно. Если эта машина понятия не имеет, что делать... Серхио содрогнулся.

— У нас это, ну, не поощряется, — наконец пробормотал Дзюба, тоже прикладываясь к своему стакану, — наши парни вообще никогда...

Серхио великодушно решил не выдавать Черышева, который явно не разделял столь строгих воззрений. Но проблема оставалась проблемой.

— Ладно. — Он отставил стакан и встал. — Я проведу кратенький инструктаж. Вообще анальный секс случался?

Смущённое молчание в ответ укрепило Серхио в мысли, что на своих ногах ему, похоже, отсюда не уйти. Следовало минимизировать потенциальный ущерб. Он достал из кармана свежий тюбик смазки, водрузил на стол и следующие полчаса своей неповторимой жизни и столь же неповторимой (уж он надеялся) ритуальной ночи потратил на просветительскую работу.

— Пальцем? В жопу? Фу! — ужасался Дзюба, слушавший с голодным выражением дикаря перед миссионером.

— Про гигиену слышать приходилось? — закатывал глаза Серхио. — Не сразу же членом в живого человека тыкать. Да и члену не на пользу.

— А что ещё входит в прелюдию? — Казалось, что ещё немного, и Дзюба начнет делать конспекты, как прилежный школьник, в масштабе два к одному.

— Поцелуи, минет. Надеюсь, хотя бы про минет объяснять не нужно?

— А если борода? — Дзюба аж вперёд подался.

— Борода, знаешь ли... Как тебя, кстати зовут?

— Артём.

— Борода, Артём, придает совершенно особые ощущения. Уж поверь мне... — Серхио замолчал, вспоминая совершенно конкретную бороду.

Дзюба тоже задумался о чём-то своём и, видимо, приятном, а потом помотал головой, отгоняя лишние мысли, и вдруг спросил:

— А чего пришёл именно ты? Ты же кэп, мог выбрать любого. Да хоть привозчика вашего. Этого, как его... Пике.

— Да ну, ему и так досталось. — Серхио представил Жерара рядом с Дзюбой и ревниво понял, что такое сочетание смотрелось бы явно уместнее.

— Вы его?..

— Тьфу на тебя, извращенец. За кого ты нас принимаешь? — Серхио поёжился. — Просто расстроен. «И утешить некому, кэп неизвестно чем занимается...» — это уже про себя, мысленно выдав себе подзатыльник за то, что не зашёл сначала к Жери, который действительно выглядел после игры совершенно убитым.

— Ладно. — Он потянулся к ширинке. — Примерное представление ты получил, можно приступать к практическим занятиям. Чего сидишь? Или мне тебя раздеть?

— Нет, — испугался Дзюба и поспешно встал, сразу загромоздив собой небольшое пространство.

Воодушевленным он не выглядел. Взялся за резинку спортивных штанов, поозирался, будто в поисках путей к отступлению, и скорчил совершенно детскую жалобную рожицу:

— Слушай, а это обязательно? Ну, секс?..

Серхио открыл рот. Подумал, закрыл. Налил себе виски. Выпил. Застегнул только что расстегнутые джинсы и ласково, как у пациента психушки, поинтересовался:

— Артём, а что ты вообще знаешь про Ритуал?

Дзюба опешил:

— Так всё знаю. Кто выиграл, трахает того, кто проиграл.

Фейспалм вышел у Серхио эталонным — аж лоб заболел, — а тон явно не соответствовал его ритуальной роли. Проще говоря, он заорал в полный голос:

— Конечно! То-то ты этим и занимаешься. Ебёшь мне мозг столько времени!

— Я не понимаю... — Дзюба хлопал голубыми глазами и, кажется, даже уменьшился в размерах. — Это испанский?

— Тьфу ты, чёрт! — Серхио перешёл обратно на английский. — Ты победитель и ты выбираешь, чем я... чем мы будем заниматься. Хоть мультики смотреть, хоть в Фифу играть.

— А... — просиял Дзюба. — То есть я могу тебя и домой отправить? В смысле, в отель? Нет, ты не пойми меня неправильно, мужик ты хоть куда, но...

— Конечно, можешь! — По правде говоря, в смесь виски и облегчения внутри вкралась капля сожаления и даже обиды, но Серхио задавил это чувство. — Только скажи вслух, что Ритуал проведён и у тебя нет претензий...

***

Посмотрев на закрывшуюся дверь, Дзюба ухмыльнулся и схватил телефон:

— Игорёк? Да, в лучшем виде. Ушёл, ага. Да нет, за кого ты меня принимаешь. Ну, врежь, хотя, честно, не за что совершенно. Мамой клянусь! Пальцем не тронул! И я его... И не пальцем тоже, не занудствуй. Приходи лучше, я тут смазкой импортной разжился на халяву.


End file.
